Alba County
| subdivision_type1 = Development region1 | subdivision_name1 = Centru | subdivision_type2 = Historic region | subdivision_name2 = Transylvania | subdivision_type3 = Capital city (Resedinta de judet) | subdivision_name3 = Alba-Iulia | government_footnotes = | government_type = County Board | leader_party = Democratic Party | leader_title = President of the County Board | leader_name = Ion Dumitrel | leader_title1 = Prefect2 | leader_name1 = Cosmin Covaciu | established_title = | established_date = | area_magnitude = | area_total_km2 = 6242 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_total_sq_mi = | area_land_sq_mi = | area_water_sq_mi = | area_water_percent = | area_urban_km2 = | area_urban_sq_mi = | area_metro_km2 = | area_metro_sq_mi = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | elevation_ft = | latd = | latm = | lats = | latNS = | longd = | longm = | longs = | longEW = | population_as_of = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 382,747 | population_density_km2 = 61 | population_density_sq_mi = | population_metro = | population_density_metro_km2 = | population_density_metro_sq_mi = | population_urban = | population_density_urban_km2 = | population_density_urban_sq_mi = | population_note = | timezone = EET | utc_offset = +2 | timezone_DST = EEST | utc_offset_DST = +3 | postal_code_type = Postal Code | postal_code = 51wxyz3 | area_code = +40 x584 | blank_name = Car Plates | blank_info = AB5 | footnotes = 1The developing regions of Romania have no administrative role. They were formed to attract funds from the European Union 2 as of 2007, the Prefect is not a politician, but a public functionare. He (or she) is not allowed to be a member of a pollitical party, and are banned to have any pollitical activity in the first six months after the resignation (or exclusion) from the public functionaires corp 3w, x, y, and z are digits that indicate the city, the street, part of the street, or eaven the building of the address 4x is a digit indicating the operator: 2 for the former national operator, Romtelecom, and 3 for the other ground telephone networks 5used on both the plates of the vehicles that operate only in the county limits (like utilitary vehicles, ATVs, etc.), and the ones used outside the county | website = County Board County Prefecture }} Alba ( ; Hungarian: Fehér) is a county (judeţ) of Romania, in Transylvania, with the capital city at Alba Iulia (population: 72,405). Demographics In 2002, it had a population of 382,747 and the population density was 61/km². *Romanians - over 90%National Institute of Statistics, "Populaţia după etnie" *Hungarians - 5,4% *Romani - 3,7% *Germans - less than 0,3% Geography This county has a total area of 6,242 km², with mountains occupying about 59% of its surface. In the northwestern part there are the Apuseni Mountains, in the southern part there is the northeastern side of the Parâng Mountains group - Şureanu Mountains and Cândrel Mountains. In the east there is the Transylvanian Plateau with deep but wide valleys. The three main elements are separated by the Mureş River valley. The main rivers are the Mureş River and its tributaries, the Târnava, the Sebeş and the Arieş. Neighbours }||AB|AB}} }||AR|AR}} }||AG|AG}} }||BC|BC}} }||BH|BH}} }||BN|BN}} }||BT|BT}} }||BV|BV}} }||BR|BR}} }||BZ|BZ}} }||CS|CS}} }||CL|CL}} }||CJ|CJ}} }||CT|CT}} }||CV|CV}} }||DB|DB}} }||DJ|DJ}} }||GL|GL}} }||GR|GR}} }||GJ|GJ}} }||HR|HR}} }||HD|HD}} }||IL|IL}} }||IS|IS}} }||IF|IF}} }||MM|MM}} }||MH|MH}} }||MS|MS}} }||NT|NT}} }||OT|OT}} }||PH|PH}} }||SM|SM}} }||SJ|SJ}} }||SB|SB}} }||SV|SV}} }||TR|TR}} }||TM|TM}} }||TL|TL}} }||VS|VS}} }||VL|VL}} }||VN|VN}} }||[[Bucharest|B]]|[[ }|B]]}} *Bihor County to the West. *Mureş County and Bistriţa-Năsăud County to the East. *Sălaj County and Maramureş County to the North. * Sibiu County and Mureş county in the East. * Bihor County and Arad County in the West. * Cluj County in the North. * Hunedoara County in the South-West. Economy The predominant industries in the county are: * Food industry. * Textile industry. * Wood industry. * Mechanical components. * Paper and packaging materials industry. * Chemical industry. The mineral resources exploited in Alba county are metals (gold, silver, copper), salt and construction materials: marble, granite, etc. Tourist attractions The main tourist attractions in the county are: * The city of Alba Iulia. * The Apuseni Mountains. ** Scărişoara Karst Complex. ** Maidens' Fair on the Găina Mountain. ** "The Hill With Snails" west of Vidra. ** Barren Detunata and Shaggy Detunata. * The Câlnic Castle and the Castle of Gârbova. * The Towns and Churches of Sebeş and Aiud. * The Ocna Mureş Resort. * The Ţara Moţilor ethnographical area. Situated in the Apuseni Mountains, Ţara Moţilor is a region with strong Romanian traditions. People * Lucian Blaga * The Johann and MariaRegina Klein family, dating back to the mid 1200s. Administrative divisions The county has 4 municipalities, 7 towns and 65 communes. Municipalities * Alba Iulia * Aiud * Blaj * Sebeş Towns * Abrud * Baia de Arieş * Câmpeni * Cugir * Ocna Mureş * Teiuş * Zlatna Communes See also References Category:Alba County bg:Алба (окръг) ca:Província d'Alba cs:Alba da:Alba (distrikt) de:Kreis Alba et:Alba maakond es:Alba (Rumania) eo:Distrikto Alba fr:Judeţ de Alba id:Provinsi Alba it:Distretto di Alba lad:Alba (Rumania) hu:Fehér megye nl:District Alba no:Alba (fylke) pl:Okręg Alba pt:Alba (condado) ro:Judeţul Alba ru:Алба (жудец) sk:Alba (župa v Rumunsku) fi:Alba (piirikunta) sv:Alba (judeţ) tg:Вилояти Алба tr:Alba ili wa:Alba (distrik roumin) zh:阿爾巴縣